Adsorptive processes and devices are widely used in the analysis and purification of chemicals, including synthetic and naturally-derived pharmaceuticals, blood products and recombinant proteins.
Chromatography is a general separation technique that relies on the relative affinity or distribution of the molecules of interest between a stationary phase and a mobile phase for molecular separation. The stationary phase typically comprises a porous media imbibed with solvent. The mobile phase comprises a solvent, which can be aqueous or organic, that flows through the interstitial space that exists between the spaces occupied by the stationary phase.
Columns with associated end caps, fittings and tubing are the most common configuration, with the media packed into the tube or column. The mobile phase, is pumped through the column. The sample is introduced at one end of the column, the feed end, and the various components interact with the stationary phase by any one of a multitude of adsorptive phenomena. The differential adsorptive interaction between the components and media leads them to traverse the column at different velocities, which results in a physical separation of the components in the mobile phase. The separated components are collected or detected at the other end of the column, the eluent end, in the order in which they travel in the mobile phase. In one type of adsorptive process, referred to as capture and release process, the process involves multiple steps, first to load the media, then to wash it, and then to elute it.
Chromatographic methods include among other methods, gel chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, reverse phase chromatography, affinity chromatography, immuno-adsorption chromatography, lectin affinity chromatography, ion affinity chromatography and other such well-known chromatographic methods.
Adsorptive media comes in many forms, most typically in the form of beads. The beads are conventionally packed into columns, with the column walls and ends imbolizing the beads into a fixed adsorptive bed, a bed being a porous 3 dimensional structure containing the stationary phase (in this case the beads) and the pore space through which the mobile phase flows/permeates (the space between the beads). Adsorptive media may also be formed into cohesive beds that retain their shape by virtue of the cohesion in the media; just like beds made with beads, these beds have two distinct regions, one occupied by the stationary phase and another occupied by the mobile phase; this type of media are referred to as monolithic media, or simply as monoliths. Media may also be formed in the shape of fabrics or webs, which can be stacked to form an adsorptive bed. Beds made of monoliths are cohesive in 3 dimensions, whereas beds made of webs are cohesive only in 2 dimensions; beds made of beads alone have no cohesion, requiring the column to maintain its shape. The processes and devices of this invention require that the beds be (at least) planarly cohesive—i.e. cohesive in 2 dimensions—enabling the formation of planarly cohesive adsorptive blocks.
Planar adsorptive processes and devices have been in use. Examples of planar adsorptive processes are paper chromatography and thin layer chromatography. In these processes, the adsorptive bed has a planar geometry in contrast to the cylindrical geometry of conventional chromatography beds. The mobile phase typically flows through the stationary phase by virtue of the capillarity of the porous medium, which draws the solvent into the porous space of the media. These processes do not require that the fluid pressure be contained since the fluid is not being pumped. More recently, a form of planar chromatography has been developed in which the fluid is pumped; this process is referred to as over-pressure planar chromatography (OPPC). OPPC requires that the media be contained in apparatus that maintains the shape of the bed in spite of the pressures used. In all cases, the planar adsorptive beds used in these processes are very thin, usually no thicker than a millimeter, making them suitable for analytical applications.
Membrane-based adsorptive devices have been developed. In these devices the adsorptive media is either supported by or embedded into a flat micro-porous membrane, which is then fabricated into filtration devices. Two or more of these membranes may be stacked to form an adsorptive bed with a longer flow path; however, the number of layers that can be stacked is limited by the low hydraulic permeability of microfiltration membranes. Such filtration devices are characterized by the fact that the fluid being treated flows through the adsoprtive media in a direction substantially perpendicular to the planar dimension of the media. The virtue of membrane adsorbers is their fast kinetics, enabling them to have short bed depths and high feed rates. However, the same attributes that confer them with fast kinetics severely and limit their capacity. Additionally, the intrinsic geometry of existing membrane adsorbers limit their scalability, the largest ones typically being no larger than 5 liters.
Furthermore, the bed depth, or absorptive path length, important in purification steps requiring resolution, is limited in membrane-based devices due to the low hydraulic permeability of microporous membranes. Membrane absorptive media is expensive, because the high cost of the membrane substrate and the challenges of functionalizing the membrane surface with absorptive chemistry. Finally, membrane-based adsorptive devices inherently have low capacity, as a result membrane adsorption devices have found applicability primarily in “polishing” steps—e.g. virus and DNA removal—where the adsorptive load is negligible, rather than in the core capture/purification steps.
Conventional chromatographic devices require that beads must be packed into a column. The quality of this packing determines the performance of the adsorbing bed. This adds another source of variability to the chromatographic process and must be validated before use. Furthermore, beds packed with beads are prone to voiding, a phenomenon whereby the beads settle into a denser structure resulting in the creation of voids and in nonhomogeneities in the packing density of the bed, all of which results in a deterioration of performance. This is especially true in columns packed with soft beads.